


Take your time (I'll wait)

by Itsthemooface



Series: Sanji doesn't get it [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Getting Together, Grinding, Humour, Making Out, Nami makes the moves because she's an independent woman, Romance, Seducing, Zoro and Usopp are bros, insecure Sanji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 16:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsthemooface/pseuds/Itsthemooface
Summary: Black leg Sanji, self-proclaimed ladies’ man, can’t even see when he’s being flirted with.Nami has her work cut out for her.
Relationships: Nami & Vinsmoke Sanji, Nami/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Sanji doesn't get it [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174067
Comments: 16
Kudos: 61





	Take your time (I'll wait)

**Author's Note:**

> I have a head canon that Sanji’s full of hot air, he believes he’s the woman whisperer, but should an attractive woman actually flirt with him, especially the woman of his dreams, he wouldn’t realise or know what to do. 
> 
> Also, I wanted Nami to make the first move for once.
> 
> This is for my wonderful friend Fangirlingwithnoregrets over on Tumblr. I told her I was writing something for her but told her I had no idea when it would be done. Well, I lied. 
> 
> Enjoy!

For eight long years, Nami had gathered money, week by week, month by month, never taking a break. It was hard, it was painful, and it was relentless. But despite all of that, she’s never had to work as hard as she is right now.

“Oh, Sanji-kun!” Nami called after him like she was surprised as the cook came into view. She’d heard the kitchen door open and the familiar pattern of his steps and she’d sprang into action.

“Yes, Nam-” He stopped dead, words lost at the sight in front of him and Nami had to bite down her grin.

There Nami stood just outside the women’s door, her hand pressed to her chest to hold the front of her dress up with the back unzipped, exposing her creamy back. Sanji looked like he was going to have a seizure, his eyes as round as golf balls and mouth agape.

In her most innocent voice, she asked, “Could you zip me up?”

He didn’t reply straight away, and if her ears had heard right, he actually gurgled. It was exactly what she was going for and she only had to wait another long moment before he was taking a tentative step towards her, like he was expecting it all to be a joke.

She played it oblivious, like she hadn’t noticed his struggle and turned to display her back- to show off what she needed done, of course, no other reason. She may have also scooped her hair up out of the way and curved her back more than necessary, but she needed to exaggerate.

He just wasn’t getting it.

When she felt him finally standing behind her, she turned her head to the side to look at him and fluttered her eyelashes. “Thank god you came by when you did, I’ve been struggling with the zip for ages.”

She’d waited twenty minutes behind her bedroom door for him to leave that damn kitchen.

Sanji nodded at her stiffly, staying silent but his reaction spoke volumes. His hands jittered nervously as they reached for the zip of her dress and he stopped breathing at it slowly dragged upwards. His hands lingered when the zip reached the top and before he could pull away, she was speaking, “Oh, could you also do up the clasp?”

He nodded dumbly, fingers fumbling to follow the new request and it took him three attempts before he finally managed it. He breathed out loudly when he was done and she felt it dance along her neck, causing her to shiver.

Letting her hair down, she spun around to face him. “Thank you for doing that, Sanji-kun.” Her hands smoothed the front of the dress and Sanji watched their journey like a hawk. It was incredibly satisfying but so frustrating because that’s all he ever did. Look. Not touch.

“Maybe you can help me out of it later.” When all he did was gape at her, she spared him and explained, “With the zipper, it gets stuck.”

She truly commended him for holding it together, not one sight of blood. Where was he finding all of this self-restraint from all of a sudden?

He found his voice then, “Of course,” he croaked.

Nami beamed at him and he took a step back, turning to leave. His footsteps were uneven, like he was going to faint at any moment, and it was such a stark difference from before that Nami grinned to herself. It wasn’t exactly what she wanted, but it was something.

“You have no shame, woman.”

Nami turned to look behind her and Zoro was peering down at her, having just turned the corner. She grinned at him cattily, unaffected by his words and shrugged.

“Keep it up and maybe his balls will finally drop,” were his words of encouragement before leaving and although they sounded harsh, she knew he meant well. She sure hoped his words were true because this was exhausting, she wasn’t sure just how many moves she had left in her arsenal.

Why was she trying so hard, you ask? Because she’d finally realised, after all this time, how she felt about Sanji and getting him to make a move was harder than she’d expected. 

Oh, and she’s pretty sure everyone knew about it at this point, except for Sanji, of course.

.

.

.

Nami was going to have to up her game.

Again.

Sanji’s zipped up another dress since then, an even skimpier one this time, where the zipper went all the way down her back and she’d even had her sexiest underwear on, purposefully shifting to show it off. He’d seen it, she knew he had. Heard him gasp, unable to hold it back, and she’d looked over her shoulder to give him a smouldering look, to silently encourage him but instead he’d just got his act together.

He’d taken a deep breath in, zipped up the dress and left.

She’d tried not to take it personally. Maybe she was just rusty.

So she had a new plan. A plan that she knew was going to get him. He was going to have to actually touch her this time.

The plan was put into motion as soon as everyone had left for town and Sanji had retreated to the kitchen. She’d changed into her bikini and laid down on her sun lounger she’d unfolded and waited.

It was a good 20 minutes before he’d come out of the kitchen, and briefly she’d wondered if he’d actually gone into town and she’d missed it. But then he’d flung open the kitchen door, drink in hand, ready to call her name but it died on his lips at the sight of her. She leaned up on her arms, smiling up at him like nothing was wrong but she was no fool, she knew he had a great view of her cleavage, she’d positioned herself that way.

He was motionless for a second, his brain trying to compute what was happening and then walked over, forcing his eyes to look away.

That’s fine though, she’d planned for this. It was time to up the stakes.

Putting on her best smile, she sat up as she accepted the drink and thanked him. She took a large a gulp and put it down next to her lounger. Then she reached up behind her neck, undoing the strings tied there, her other hand cupping her chest to hold the bikini top up.

She wasn’t quite at the stage of flashing him yet. Especially if Chopper wasn’t around.

His hand twitched at his side and he no longer tried to avert his eyes; they watched her hands shamelessly.

Time to bring this home.

Leaning down, she grabbed the sun lotion next to her abandoned drink with her free hand. “Will you put some on my back?” She asked innocently, shaking the bottle at him when all he did was stare, “I don’t want my skin to burn.”

When he nodded wordlessly, still stunned, she took it as a cue to lay back down on her front, carefully positioning herself so her bikini stayed put. When he didn’t move, she held the bottle over her shoulder, ready for him to take.

It was kind of cute. She shuffled over for him to sit and he sat cautiously, like any wrong move and he’d wake up from a dream.

“Can you undo the other bow, please?” She asked sweetly, pulling her hair out of the way to reveal the tied strings at the middle of her back.

“Yeah,” his strained voice replied, and it took a second but then fingers were pulling at the strings. She felt them flutter across her skin to fall either side of her body on the lounger.

It took a second after that, and she wished she could see his face, but she wasn’t ready for that yet. The first touch was cold as his lotioned hands made contact and Nami hissed at the temperature difference on her skin and he muttered a quiet ‘sorry’ under his breath.

He was clumsy at first, unsure. His hands skittered across her skin, trying to keep the touching to a minimum, which was ridiculous considering the task. Nami was having none of it, so she hummed in contentment, relaxing under his touch and it seemed to have an immediate effect. He relaxed, his posture slackening next to her and he no longer looked like he was going to take off at a moment’s notice. His hands found their purpose, surer of themselves and moved with more rhythm against her skin.

Now she could really start to enjoy this.

“Sorry, Sanji-kun, could you make sure to get rid of the streaking? White marks ruin a tan.”

He complied so easily, his hands running large strokes along her back and although it was a hot day, she could feel goosebumps erupting along her arms. His hands were soft on her skin, but firm in their actions and she briefly wondered if he moisturised them regularly considering how much he probably had to wash them.

At one point, he daringly ran his hands down the side of her waist, she wasn’t sure if he was doing it on purpose or not, but she would see that behaviour was rewarded. It was the most she’d got from him since this all started. She sighed loudly, almost making it sound like a light moan and wiggled her hips.

It was a cheap trick, but it had the exact effect she was going for. His hands were back at her waist, slowly stroking up her sides and daringly reaching higher up, not brave enough to brush the underside of her breast but enough to make her shiver.

_Finally._

“You’re really good with your hands,” she said softly, laying her head against her arms and looking at him from over her shoulder. “If you weren’t a chef, you’d make a great masseuse.”

He had a light blush on his cheeks, but he smiled down at her boyishly, “Maybe something to consider if we’re short on money?” He joked, laughing lightly at the end.

“Hmmm,” she paused, as if mulling it over, “it’s not a bad idea but maybe I want to keep you to myself.” She leaned back up on her forearms, turning as much as she could to look at him.

It was bold and she really was putting herself out there, half naked on the deck and basically telling him she wanted him all to herself, but it was worth it. He leaned closer and she didn’t miss the way his eyes darted down to her lips quickly. His hands had stopped their travels over her back and rested heavily on either side of her waist.

Time to bring this home.

“A man who can cook, dress well and is good with his hands, a catch if you ask me.”

She had him.

He was blushing brightly now, speechless but leaning closer by the second, she could almost count his blonde eyelashes. His breath was light against her face, and she shivered again. He was going to kiss her, this was it.

The spell was broken with the thumping of footsteps hitting the deck.

Zoro had ungracefully climbed back on board, unaware he was interrupting something, but it had the effect of splashing cold water on their moment. Well, not so much Nami. But for Sanji the effect was instant. He clammed up, all the tension she had eased out of his body back tenfold, his hands were off of her body and he pulled away like a shot.

It was game over.

She had been _so close._

Under his breath he muttered an excuse, stood up and made a quick journey across the deck, retreating into the kitchen. He was still somewhat in character, he made sure to shoot Zoro a dirty look before disappearing but that didn’t help Nami as she watched his retreating figure.

Even Zoro looked concerned.

If it wasn’t for Sanji’s obvious interest and reactions, Nami might have started to doubt herself.

.

.

.

It took a few days for Nami to get back up on her feet and try again. It wasn’t exactly easy putting yourself out there to be shot down each time. Well, she wasn’t shot down, he reacted, but it wasn’t what she wanted. God, even Zoro, in his own blunt and brash way, had given her a pep talk.

_Zoro!_

And in those few days, Nami wondered if maybe she’d come on too strong. Maybe the best form of action wasn’t to hit on Sanji half-naked. He was hardly the most composed person and she could always ease him into that later.

The new plan was subtle but friendly.

They were having a small party on the deck after Luffy’s and Usopp’s impressive fishing haul from earlier today. There was a large table filled with food and drinks in the centre of the deck, with chairs scattered around in an unorganised fashion. It was a bit of a free for all, but then when was anything with them involved anything but that. Luffy’s currently doing impressions of various people they’ve met, much to the crew’s amusement, and they’re all guessing who it is.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sanji leaving the kitchen, finally finished with the food as he held the last dish in his hand. As soon as the dish was set down, he was scanning across the deck for somewhere to sit and jumped eagerly as Nami waved him over to the empty seat next to hers.

Which, honestly, was nice considering the lengths she’d gone to recently.

If Sanji noticed that their chairs were closer together than anyone else’s, he didn’t say anything as he slid down next to her. She smiled at him but frowned shortly after at his empty hands.

“You’re not going to eat anything?”

“I taste and test as I go along to make sure everything’s okay, I’m good for now.”

Nami snorted, “Don’t tell Luffy that, if he gets to eat along the way, he might actually take an interest in cooking.”

Sanji laughed lightly, smiling down at her, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Her thigh brushed against his as she shifted but she didn’t move away, just settled in closer.

“Do you mind?” Sanji asked, hand nervously twiddling the cigarette between his fingers and she bit down the grin. She’d learned over the last few weeks that if he was nervous, it showed through his hands.

“Not at all,” She replied, “It reminds me of home, actually. Bell-mère used to smoke non-stop.”

“Oh really?” He encouraged, before taking a drag and blowing it out the other side.

“Yeah, our village doctor used to nag her. Kind of like Chopper with you,” she smiled and Sanji laughed.

It was always nice talking to him, he made it was so easy. If it wasn’t for his perverted tendencies or his lack of knowledge with flirting, she might actually be worried about him with other women.

“By the way, do you know who this is?” She asked lowly, as if she were telling him a secret and leaned in. She had his attention instantly, she knew she did, but it didn’t stop her from lightly touching his knee under the ruse of getting his attention.

“Uh, it’s-” he fumbled over his words for a moment before finding his feet, “the new navy admiral. It was on Dressrosa, I don’t think you’ve seen him.”

Her hand was gone then. Small steps. “Yeah, I definitely haven’t.”

They continued back and forth like that, at first guessing who the impressions were, a game within a game almost- who between them both could guess the impression first. It didn’t last as the topic changed and instead, they ended up just talking quietly between themselves and Sanji soon settled into it. His arm was across the back of Nami’s chair and they were leaning into each other, like they were sharing secrets and her hand found a permanent place on his arm.

Neither of them new what game was being played, or if it was even the same one anymore, they had become too wrapped up in each other. At one point, Sanji had got up to get food for himself and a drink for Nami, returning back swiftly. He even flicked his cigarette overboard so he could use that hand to pick at his food, the other arm never moving from around her chair.

Time to step this up a bit.

“Oh, you got the fish. That was really good today, did you do something different?”

He came alive at that question, his face brightening as he started to explain what he had done and tried, apparently it was a different technique.

It started out innocent, just a hand on his knee and he barely blinked at it. She’d been scattering in touches to his knee all evening. Except this time her hand didn’t leave, and it was only a few seconds later that she moved it further up his leg.

His eyes flicked nervously down to her hand and then back to her face, he looked like he was trying to assess what was going on.

She kept a poker face and asked a different question about dinner.

Just as he was telling her about a new cookbook he’d bought, her hand slide further up his leg until it rested comfortably on his thigh. It rested as high as it could without accidently touching something else. Not that she had an issue with that, but she’d rather they were on the same page first and didn’t have an audience.

He almost choked, then. She wasn’t sure on what, he’d stopped eating since he’d started discussing their dinner, but his eyes watered, and she passed him her drink.

His eyes almost bulged at that, but she didn’t truly shock him until she rubbed his thigh, being so bold as to run her hand down to his inner thigh.

“Are you okay?” She asked, half in mock concern and half real concern. He did look like he was about to have a heart attack, after all.

With a bright red face, he nodded, almost wheezing but he shut his mouth before that could come out. She smiled reassuringly at him but as soon as she squeezed at his inner thigh, he was on his feet. His chair clattered from the sudden move.

“Ah, um, the kitchen’s a mess,” he blurted, dancing between his feet, “I should-” he pointed at the kitchen.

“I can help,” she offered, leaning forward on her chair.

“No! I mean- no, thank you. Enjoy,” he finished awkwardly, gesturing at the deck, towards their friends and stiffly walked to the kitchen.

And then he was gone, not looking back once.

Nami was utterly defeated. She had nothing left. That was her last trick and _nothing_.

Unbeknown to Nami, who was still dejectedly looking at the kitchen door, Zoro was frowning at her from the other side of the deck after witnessing their little display. But it wasn’t just Zoro, Usopp next to him nudged his arm and made a ‘what the hell’ gesture. Zoro shrugged at him, as bewildered as he was.

.

.

.

This was stupid. She was Nami, cat thief and navigator of the infamous Straw hats; she was a gorgeous, wanted woman (in more ways the one). Yeah, it stung that she’d been rejected, but she’d get over her little crush on Sanji. At least she had her answer now anyway.

The pep talk didn’t do much to make her feel better right now, she wished it did, but it didn’t. Suddenly, she didn’t feel like partying anymore.

Before she could make up an excuse to leave, Usopp got up and went to the kitchen. Normally she wouldn’t think anything of it, but she’d seen his expression. He looked serious and stern, like he was about to tell someone off and marched to the kitchen like a man on a mission.

Maybe she’d missed something during her brief period of wallowing.

Except, when she looked around the deck, everyone looked normal. They were still talking and laughing, completely unaware of Sanji’s exit or Usopp’s huffy departure. Zoro caught her eye and he jutted his chin out towards the kitchen. She turned to look and Usopp was just about to swing the door open. Looking back at Zoro, he nodded but she didn’t get the chance to get anything more from him because then he was throwing in a comment to the rest of them, causing them to laugh.

A diversion.

She got up to her feet and walked over to the kitchen casually, so she didn’t attract attention. Except she didn’t enter as she arrived, instead squatting outside so hopefully she’d be a bit covered by the railing from the others on the lawn deck. They were facing the other way, but one careless look and she’d be spotted.

Maybe she didn’t have to worry about that. Zoro didn’t look over at her again, but he was keeping them distracted. God damn it, she’d have to increase his spending money at the next island.

She ignored that and got to the task at hand. The door was cracked open and she wondered if it was left like that by design. She craned her neck towards the crack in the kitchen door and she could hear the voices inside.

She’d missed the start, but it seemed she hadn’t missed much.

“What’s wrong with you!?”

Usopp. He sounded irritated.

“What’s your problem?” Sanji sounded confused and she didn’t blame him. It was rare to come across a cranky Usopp. He was almost as fun loving as Luffy.

“I don’t have a problem, you do! I’m not the one currently brushing off the advances of the woman I’m interested in.”

Oh. Usopp was talking some sense into him, _for her_.

Ah shit. She was going to have to give him more spending money too. She was going to be poor at this rate.

“Huh?”

“Oh my god! Nami! Nami’s interested in you and you’re doing nothing!”

There’s a long pause and Nami wished she could see their faces, or at least Sanji’s.

“Nami’s not interested in me,” he said it with such surety that Nami questioned her skills.

Usopp spluttered before saying, “You’re kidding right? She’s been all over you the past couple of weeks; the touching, the sun lotion and don’t even get me started on the dress incident.”

“How do you-”

“Zoro told me,” Usopp cut in. “Even Zoro’s caught on before you and that’s _Zoro._ ”

“Nami-san just needed her dress done up.”

“Twice? Doesn’t she room with Robin, a woman that can sprout multiple hands?”

Nothing. Silence.

“Has she ever asked you before?” Usopp’s not letting up though.

There’s a long pause.

“Or put her hand on your thigh, or spend the evening whispering with you or offered to help in the kitchen?” No response. “And that’s just the shortened list, I could keep going if you wanted.”

There’s some shuffling and she wondered if it was Sanji. He did that when he was unsure of himself.

“Nami’s not interested in me, not like that. That’s just Nami being Nami.”

Usopp groaned. “Then how do you explain-”

“It’s a nice thought though,” Sanji interrupted, his voice sounding final, like he’s done with the conversation, and then she can hear footsteps walking further into the kitchen.

“Sanji-!”

“Do you want coffee? And can you ask Nami-san and Robin-chan.”

That’s a dismissal if she ever heard one. She never expected it from Sanji though, it wasn’t like him at all and she frowned at the thought.

No one spoke then and she wondered if they were staring each other down, Usopp could be stubborn when he wanted to be. But then there are footsteps walking towards the door, but they sounded defeated so Nami didn’t scramble away like she wanted to.

Usopp didn’t look surprised to see her, he closed the door after him and stood in front of her. He gave her a solemn look as he delivered, “Good luck getting through to him. He’s convinced nothing’s different.” 

Nami stood up then, frustrated as she said, “He’s such an idiot. When has he ever needed this much prompting?”

“Maybe when you weren’t seriously trying, and it was just a pipe dream?” He shrugged

Nami groaned, why did Sanji have to be complex?

“I suggest going direct, now’s not the time to be a coward.”

Rich coming from him. “Like you can talk, coward!”

“I’m not currently trying to woo someone.” He even had the audacity to wiggle his eyebrows at her.

“I am not trying to woo him!” She can feel her cheeks reddening.

She was seducing, it’s a very different thing.

Except Usopp doesn’t stay to argue with her, he spun on his heel and walked off back to the lawn deck. His job was done apparently.

Rude.

She stood there for a second and Usopp and Sanji’s conversation rolled over her, replaying in her head. The longer she thought about it, the more irritated she became. Feeling wound up, she used that energy to get it over with and marched into the kitchen, throwing the door open, only to slam it closed behind her.

Sanji turned at the sound and his face lit up at the sight of her, seemingly over what happened on the deck earlier.

She didn’t give him the chance to greet her or sputter off nonsense.

“Why do you think I’m not interested in you?”

It came out more aggressive than she’d intended and Sanji blinked at her, not expecting that to come out of her mouth.

The brightness on his face dimmed when what she’d said settled in and he’s reaching into his suit pocket for a cigarette. “I don’t know what Usopp or Mosshead said to you, but just ignore it.”

Really. _Really._

“I’ve been throwing myself at you for over two weeks. They don’t have to say anything to me.”

He looked stunned, the hand with the cigarette in fell to his side, mouth trying to form around words, eventually all he managed to croak out was a, “No?” He didn’t even sound sure of himself.

“Yes! Sanji, I rubbed your _thigh!”_ She said incredulously. “I almost touched-” she gestured between his legs and he blushed- “there, with no problem about it whatsoever, in front of our friends. I don’t go around doing that to just anyone.”

She used her feminine wiles to get what she wanted, sure, but she never went that far. Never had to, men were so easy.

The frown on his face looked out of place against the blush still on his cheeks and he doesn’t quite look her in the eyes. “But you’re…” He trailed off.

“I’m what?” She really needed to take the impatience out of her tone, it wouldn’t help but honestly, how was he this slow?

“Out of my league.”

She doesn’t know whether to be flattered or angry.

If he truly believed that, then no wonder all her attempts had failed, but did he really not see himself? She almost couldn’t believe she’s going to say this, but apparently it needed to be vocalised because he’s just not getting it.

She took a few steps forward, moving closer towards him. “No I’m not.” Another few steps. “Your kind, sweet, thoughtful, one of my closest friends,” she listed, closer with each attribute she listed, “and you in a suit should be illegal. You fill it out _well.”_

She was in front of him then.

“Really?” His eyes tentatively flickered to hers and the cigarette in his hand is still unlit.

Progress, she’s getting there.

“Really, really.”

There’s a long pause, but this one’s okay because she thinks her words are settling in.

“Then… can I kiss you?”

All the fight that’s been spurring her on left her so suddenly and his question’s so innocent, but it does something to her. She could feel her cheeks heating up and she has to fight the urge to bashfully look down at the floor. She feels like a schoolgirl and it certainly didn’t help when he cupped her face with his free hand.

But it’s the look on his face that really gets to her. It’s so soft and earnest, but there’s still some doubt hidden behind it, like he couldn’t believe this was happening and it could all be taken away at a moment’s notice.

She nodded, eyes never leaving his face.

He sharply breathed out, like he’d been holding his breath waiting for her answer, and she felt it play again as lips.

It’s nothing compared to when their lips actually touch. It’s soft and tender, a quick brush. Which then turned into more brushes and his other hand cups the other side of her face, she’s not sure what happened to his cigarette. His touch is as delicate as his kisses and it has her clutching at his vest to ground herself.

“Took you long enough,” she spoke against his lips.

“I’m an idiot,” he replied and it’s another brush of lips against hers.

“Understatement,” she murmured, and she’s had enough. Just as he’s about to brush against her lips again, she leaned up on her toes as far as she could to properly kiss him.

It got the reaction she’s been after. It’s still gentle, she couldn’t imagine Sanji being anything other than that, but there’s urgency now, his lips move against hers with purpose. Her hands move up his vest to fist in the lapels, clutching him to her and refusing to let him pull away but he doesn’t even try. 

She pulled away after a moment, taking a step back and his hands slide off of her face. He’s surer of himself now, his hands reach for her as she takes another step back to stop her from walking away, but she evaded them. Instead she grabbed his tie, pulling him gently after her and when her legs bump the kitchen counter, he seemed to be getting the idea.

She hopped up onto the counter and the moment she parted her legs, he’s filling the gap between them with his body. She tugged his tie, “This is handy.”

He doesn’t have a chance to respond because she’s tugging it again to bring him back into another kiss. His hands don’t find themselves back on her face, instead they rest low on her hips and she’s happy with the progress he’s made in such a short amount of time.

There’s a shift in the atmosphere when the heels of her feet push into his thighs to press him flush against her. His hands tighten their hold on her hips, and she can’t resist the roll of her hips when his tongue found hers. His mouth is hot against hers and they find their rhythm as they exchange hot kisses. Her hands run up his chest, squeezing his shoulders and the muscles there before stationing themselves in his hair.

They parted to breathe but didn’t go far.

“The last few weeks have been torturously good.”

“And you didn’t question why it’d changed all of a sudden?” She’s not sure she’ll ever be over this.

“I thought I’d been imagining it all. You know, convincing myself something was different when it wasn’t. I was so sure.”

“It was frustratingly impressive. I’ve never seen you so composed.”

“I wasn’t. Well, I was around you but as soon as you were out of sight? I was a mess. You’re so sexy and alluring and well, _you._ The sun lotion almost broke me, you were so responsive under my hands.”

His jaunty, stiff walk came to mind when he’d scampered away after that and she tried not to laugh as a puzzle piece slotted in. “Sanji… were you turned on after that?”

He didn’t answer her verbally, but he did hide in her neck from embarrassment, nodding after a second.

She shouldn’t be pleased at that, she’d made him suffer, but well, she lapped it up. After what she had thought were failed attempts actually weren’t, it was nice to hear.

“Oh god,” he moaned, lifting his head from her neck as a thought came to him, “and the bath towel?”

Oh yeah. She’d forgotten about the bath towel.

That one had been an accident, not planned at all but she’d used it to her advantage. Well, tried to. She’d taken one step out of the steamy room after having accidently left her clothes in her room and bumped into Sanji who was leaving the toilet. It’d been short lived; he’d taken off before she could do anything, but his immediate reaction had been satisfying. 

His hair had almost stood on end just at the sight of her, a hot flush colouring his neck and face. She’d wondered just how far that flush had gone down but she had been distracted by the look on his face. He’d looked like he wanted to devour her.

Kind of like now actually.

“The bath towel was a happy coincidence,” Nami assured him but it didn’t take the look off of his face.

He dived down to reunite their lips and this kiss was hurried, bruising and his hands squeezed her hips. Her hands tugged lightly at the strands of his hair and it was clearly the right move as his hips jumped against hers.

_Oh._

He was hard. 

It didn’t deter her, if anything she made sure to really emphasise the roll of her hips and he made a breathy sound that made her head light. Just like that, a switch had flicked on and they were barely kissing anymore as they grinded against one another, chasing the feeling caused from the friction. His hands finally slid under her dress, hands pawing at the flesh of her behind and helping her grind into him. The fabric of her dress was bunched just above her hips, but she didn’t care because he felt so good against her and her underwear was wonderfully thin.

A particularly good thrust, good angle, had them both moaning and it was way too hot in the kitchen for this. Distantly she wondered if they were missed outside, but it was pushed to the back of her mind almost instantly.

“Nami, we need to stop or I’m going to embarrass myself,” he panted, but his hips didn’t slow. A quick glance down confirmed there was indeed a wet patch on the front of his trousers. 

“Sanji,” she gasped against is lips and became distracted when he licked at the corner of her mouth, “lose the pants.”

He groaned in the back of his throat, “I don’t want our first time to be like this.”

The boner pressed intimately against her disagreed.

“We don’t have to go all the way right now, there are _other_ things we could do instead.”

At his confused look, she raised an eyebrow, waiting for him to catch on. When he still looked confused, she brazenly palmed him through his trousers.

“Oh! _Oh!”_

Apparently, there wasn’t a great deal of blood left in his brain.

She smirked at him and her fingers deftly started to work at the buckle on his trousers. When his hands pulled hers away, she almost moaned in displeasure but the smoky look he gave her stopped the sounds from tumbling out.

He held her hands in his, pressing a lingering kiss to the knuckles of one of her hands and then promptly dropped to his knees, face hovering between her legs.

“Ladies first.”

.

.

.

Outside on the lawn deck, Luffy was picking at what was left of the food on the table.

“Do you reckon Sanji has more of the octopus?” He didn’t wait for anyone to respond, “I’m gunna go ask him.”

Zoro just managed to snag the back of his top to stop him from going any further. “You’ll have to wait, eyebrow’s busy.”

“Huh? Busy with what?” Luffy turned to look at him, confused. “More octopus?!” He suggested, face lighting up at the thought.

“No. His balls finally dropped.”

Across from Zoro, Usopp laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> If I’m not shipping Zoro and Nami, they’re going to be bros. He totally has her back. Usopp’s always a bro, that’s just his default.
> 
> As always, please ignore any errors. 
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
